


A：故事的开始

by Qang



Series: 坚果壳内无限空间之王 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 法师有这么一瞬间很希望博士对他开了枪。





	A：故事的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：我绝对不能拿下这把枪。
> 
> 备注：说明了一些前因，关于为什么终于他们一起旅行了。

法师有这么一瞬间很希望博士对他开了枪。

博士枪法向来不准。他并不善于使用武器，他说这是迷惑对手的一个手段：只有使用真相的掩护才不会被揭穿。先前他瞄准自己，瞄准白点星，最终却打中了托着它的的架子。

他倒更乐意博士先朝自己开枪，放任自己在痛苦的血泊中独自等待死亡。因此他心里白了博士一眼，减弱了连接强度，但是没有打断它，你个白痴。

博士叫他闭嘴。

现在他站在拉萨隆身前，正准备从倒下的拉萨隆手中接过总统的权杖，将之前捡起的白点星重新放在它的顶端——加里弗雷最闪耀的钻石，全宇宙独一无二的星星——然后火花一闪，这一伟大的连接便会因为短路彻底消失。

而至于他，他会跟着那群腐烂的骨头一起回到加里弗雷，他得找个办法活下去。拉萨隆睁开眼睛，伸手想要把他推下平台。其他时间领主正试图在狂乱的能量中保持平衡，他用权杖稳住身体。他很饿，他很困，他很虚弱，他很怕自己在时间漩涡中穿行时便化作飞灰。

身边的景象快速切换，他终于支撑不住跪在地上，只看见拉萨隆咧着嘴对他比口型“欢迎来到地狱”，下一瞬他就被抱着仰面倒下。

于是他这次大声骂了句，你个白痴。博士反而把头往他肩上蹭了蹭，说，“这次你不会离开我了，你没有备用计划，你不想死。你输了，我赢了。”

他没有说话，他看见穹顶上只剩下的铁架。他躺在博士身上，他的手还紧紧抱着他。那把手枪触手可及，他可以翻个身一手掐住博士脖子一手拿枪强迫他交出仅剩的——两次重生。

法师翻过身，捡起手枪——但是不，他想到了一个更好的办法——然后踉跄着打开控制室的玻璃门。都是能量，适当暴露到过量辐射中能刺激细胞生长，能引出大量重生能量，帮助他修复这具靠一个概念而活的尸体。

他示意另一个控制室里的老头准备赶紧出去，并在博士勉强冲过来制止他前按下开关。直到看见他开始散发金光，博士才明白他的打算。法师于是又暗自翻了个白眼。

他也不是没经历过比这更痛的事，但是这个过程令他意外地有些长，又有了两个观众。对，观众，遥不可及的观众。因此他故意将重生能量往外散发了一点，看着它们穿过玻璃门落在博士的鼻子上，又飘到那老头的的胡子上。后者有些嫌恶地试图把它拨走。

法师走出玻璃门时博士正试图向威尔弗雷德解释为什么他不杀法师——“能阻止加里弗雷回归有两个方法，一个是打断连接，另一个是稳固时间锁。连接的两端分别在一颗小钻石和拉萨隆的形体里，杀死法师无济于事。更何况，人类都回来了，你也没理由再憎恨他了不是吗？”威尔弗雷德似乎还想说些别的话来反驳，博士却接过话头，又列举了一套诸如他需要同族的陪伴，他才是为法师负责的那一个，他是时候安定下来了等原因。

那老头终于似懂非懂地点点头，警惕地看着法师带走博士，又向他们道了句再见。

法师也觉得自己是时候安定下来了，他的塔迪斯安全地停在宇宙尽头的一个小角落，在取回它之前他得搭个顺风车。


End file.
